


That sweet scent of yours

by KiKireiYuki



Series: This boy is mine [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Pet Store, Right?, graphic violence and rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiKireiYuki/pseuds/KiKireiYuki
Summary: World is ruled by downworlders coexisting with mundanes but there is no place for a free Shadowhunters used mostly as pets. Thats why remaining Nephilims tries to hied themselfs. When Alexander was a kid he and his family got cought by a vampires. Now is a teenage boy who soon is going to be sold.





	That sweet scent of yours

**Author's Note:**

> You know the rules. You don't like it please don't read it. Also sorry if there are any mistakes

There was pain, shame, fear, disgust, everything that his mother warned him and much more. She was claiming that everything is gonna be alright but it wasn't. There was no way in hell he could ever get used to this.

In next two months Alec is going to turn 15 which meant being sold as a Nephilim pet, a sex toy without any rights. Those two months was all he got to learn how to bring his future owner pleasure, follow orders and go through with pain without a single squirm.

“I said, move your ass already!” his vampire trainer shouted and pulled on the whip wrapped around boys neck causing him to choke. “2nd rule, when your owner gives you an order you follow it immediately”

Alec knew that rule. He already knew all five of them and he hated every single one from the bottom of his heart. His first lesson was focused on forcing them inside his head. They were repeated over and over again like a mantra, followed by a lash of a whip after every single one of them even when there was no space on his skin free from bleeding marks. In the end of that lesson Alec also learned about runes which apparently were a thing for Nephilim since the very beginning of their existence. Right before leaving the teaching room he was told to drew the one called ‘iratze’ on himself in order to prevent scars.

“Hurry up! Nobody is gonna want an ugly pet covered in scars.” his trainer said with another swing of a whip when boy delay executing the order due to burn it caused. It wasn’t unbearable but still hurt a lot and Alec had enough pain for that one day.

For next five days he repeated this lesson fully and learned another three runes. Except, those were only for his future owner's pleasure. There was one to help his stamina stay high, another for better flexibility. Next two were for preventing pregnancy which worked on both females and males. The last one was to keep pets healthy from venereal diseases. All of them looked too similar for him.

Second lesson was easier. Fast theory about preparation for “bed activities” and items that are used for those times. After that in the very same hour was a test which alec berlly passed saving himself from another lashes.

Today was his third lesson and as far as Alec understood, it was all about how to move his hips. Alec had his hands pressed firmly to a wall before him and his ass sticking out as high as possible. All he had on himself was skin-tight underwear and pair of cold hands holding his hips firmly and making him move properly.

The owner of those hands was really enjoying the view in front of him. Slim, well shaped body of a young boy moving so sweetly was enough to make him hard. But anything more than touching was forbidden. Camille, the owner of this pet shop wanted her commodity as high-quality as possible to keep long prices. And well trained virgins were the most profitable.

But this boy was something different. Pale skin, black hair and blue eyes make him the most beautiful boy vampire had ever seen and he saw plenty. His smell was extremely alluring and his voice so sweet and innocent every time trainer brushed that smooth sensitive skin on boy’s sides. What's more the movements of his hips were smooth, almost fluid. Like he was born to bottoming or had lot of practise in his short life and still was sweetly shy. Vampire couldn't help himself but to brush (just a little bit) his blood filled bulge against those firm buttcheeks.

And it was his big mistake.

Even through the layers of material between them the sensation was amazing.

“Shit, I need more” man groaned right into Alec’s ear, inhaling deep his scent and pressing his dick harder against boy's entrance.

Alec jumped and squirmed at the feeling trying to suppress uncomfortable sounds coming from his mouth.

“Where you think you are going little angel?!” trainer scolded when boy tried to move as far from him as he could given a wall before him. His sweet smell got even heavier, taking away very last bit of common sense left in vampire.

Older man made Alec spread his legs more and unzipped his flee. He pulled boy’s pants down just enough to uncover his ass. He then separated boy’s buttcheeks revealing light pink ring of muscles and slowly started rutting against it, spreading his already leaking fluids all over the rim.

Alec froze immediately as he felt cold flesh against his skin. Despite his lack of knowledge about sex he could feel there was something very wrong about vampires doing. “N-no…” he whispered weekly, his vision got a little blurry due to tears gathering in his eyes. “Please, d-don’t touch… “ he tried again more firmly but then two fingers creeped inside his mouth turning whatever he was trying to say into unintelligible babbling.

“Make them wet angel.” the older man commanded with heavy breath, strengthening his grip on Alec’s hip. “Hurry up or I’m gonna use your blood as a lube.”

Cold shudder of fear went through Alec’s body. He surely had already knew what was pets main purpose in this world and that at some point he’ll have to spread his legs for whomever buy him. But this suppose to happen after his 15th birthday. Alec was terrified.

Without a second thought he bite down fingers in his mouth and hit the vampire’s side with his elbow as hard as he could. Managing to break free he ran towards the only door in the room and with shaky hands barely touched a handle when suddenly he felt hurtful grip on his neck. Alec was thrown across the room like a ragdoll and landed hard on the floor near a couch, hitting his head against it so hard his vision gone blank for couple seconds.

“I assume you prefer blood” vampire smirked and liked his lips hungrily. Ripping off Alec’s underwear he pulled boy’s hips up and positioned himself against the entrance. With one powerful thrust he pushed balls deep his already twitching cock inside the painfully narrow hole. Vampire could feel delicate tissues tearing around him and the room got filled with a smell of delicious fresh Nephilim blood. No wonders that poor boy screamed with agony, desperately grabbing rug beneath him.

“Fuck! It feels so good inside you!” vampire groaned pulling out slowly, stopping himself right before he pulled out completely and then again he pushed back deep inside with a fast thrust.

This time Alec didn't scream. He could barely breath. The movements inside him got faster and more powerful, but also they got more rhythmical allowing Alec to catch a breath every now and then between each thrust.

“Plea- S-stop” the boy barely manage to cry out when the monster on top of him huried his peace and changed an angle of each thrust aiming right into a spot that Alec didn’t even imagine to exist. A horrible bulge of sensitive nerves hidden not so deep inside his body made him to choke on his own moans which he desperately tried to hold in. Just like tears he didn't allowed to fall.

After couple of minutes which felt to Alec like an entirety he was sure he was going to die from pain, shame or unwelcome pleasure. Either way was fine with him as long as it meant the end of this nightmare.

“Fuck” the monster groaned loudly and after couple more sharp pushes he emptied himself inside smaller body underneath him. “Dammit. I feel like I could fuck you a whole year and never get tired of your hot ass or this incredible scent.” He whispered right into Alec’s ear and liked boy’s slightly salty neck, scraping it with his fangs careful not to break the skin. “You smell so good… So sweet. Like a fucking Omega.” he murmured half consciously against his skin. Without taking his cock out even for a second, he started moving his hips once again. It didn’t take him much time to feel familiar heat in his abdomen and come again inside boy silently pleading for help. This time, however, he came with a deep bite in Alec’s side part of a neck for a sip of his sweet angel blood.

It was too much for Alec to bare. Unable to maintain the content of his stomach, he threw up on the carpet, which he still held hard in his hands, like his life depended on it.

“Shit! You stupid bitch!” vampire pulled out his still half hard dick and adjusted his clothes. “Clean this up!” he commanded but Alec was already curled into a ball hiding in the corner of the room. Desperately trying to make himself disappear. Vampire cursed a few times under his breath when he finally saw what he had done to the boy. Not because he felt bad about the Nephilim pet, but because Camille is going to kill him if she ever found out. He went to the safe and took out a pen like object.

“Here, you remember that rune for healing right? Draw it.” Monster said harshly and Alec compelled immediately. He sit up and took stela from vampire’s hand. Forced himself not to make any sound even though he felt burn and numb pain in his whole body.

“Please don’t hurt me anymore” Alec’s small voice crossed the room when he saw older man go for his whip.

Vampire turned around and thought for a moment. “I won’t” he spoke giving Alec his clothes. “This lesson is over but if you tell anyone about what had happened here there will be consequences and not only for you. If you tell anyone I will repeat this lesson but not only on you but also on your beloved little sister and I will make you look at it. Do you understand?” He said low but clear and Alec only found enough courage to answer with a short nod. “Good. Now dress and cline up.”

 

* * *

Pet’s rules

1 You never harm or go against your owner.

2 When your owner gives you an order you follow immediately.

3 Their pleasure is your priority

4 You are worthless,

5 so if your owner is in danger you protect them with your life.

* * *

 

Finally Alec got back to his cage. It was probably a first time when he was happy to get back to this cold tiny room. Somehow it was reassuring and terrifying at same time. Alec went straight to his mother bed barely holding himself from shattering and turning into million dirty pieces.

“Mom?” he whispered so low he wasn’t sure if he even made any sound. “M-mommy?” he tried again, calling her in the way he never did since he was five. Since they all got into this hell. After a minute without response he turn towards a bed that he and Izzy have always sheared. She was soundly asleep and he had no intention in forcing her to sleep with her disgusting, dirty brother.

The covers over girl’s head moved a little and he noticed their six years old little brother curled to her side. Max had same parents as Alec and Izzy but unlike them he was born months after they got locked up inside this... facility. He usually was sleeping with their mother but he also loved slipping into his siblings bed making it very hard for tree of them to fit in a single bed. But neither of them ever complain.

Once again tears started gathering in his eyes and he forced them back. Taking few deep breaths he got closer to the crib. Inside it Michell - his youngest sister - was sleeping with a small smile on her puffy face. The said crib was more like a wooden box with a pillow inside and it was way too small for an almost 4 years old kid but it was more than enough. At least for now. There was also a baby that their mother was currently carrying. She told Alec that she doesn't know who the fathers of the youngest girl and the baby she will soon give birth are but the Alec knew it doesn't matter. Because that was his mother role in all this madness, carry new life for sale.

Alec sit down next to the youngest part of his family trying to ignore stabbing pain on his lower back. The healing rune he drew on his skin today worked but it was a slow process and had affect only on his physical injuries.

Patting lightly kid’s dark head he finally let go of his tears but still not allowing himself to make even the smallest sound. It was hard to breath and his whole body was shaking. He could still feel hands on his skin and… fluids inside him.

Alec jumped slightly when he sensed someone moving behind him. He turned over and saw his mother’s tired dark eyes watching him sadly from her bed. She stretched her hand towards him and just waited patiently. The room they all lived was so small he had no trouble reaching it. But still it took enormous amount of effort to make this small move. Her hands were so warm and delicate, little swollen due to pregnancy but very welcome in his cold and shaky ones.

“Get some sleep sweetie. You need it.” She whispered as softly as if he could break just from vibration of an air and Alec hated it. Because it was exactly how he felt; fragile, weak, dirty and empty like a shell. He noticed his mother move a little making him some room in her bed.

Alec didn't say anything. He just got up and slipped under the thin cover, letting her hug him to her breasts. Just like when he was little kid scared of thunders. Now he missed so much those sudden explosions of light followed by loud noise. He missed outside world, his friends, yelling dad, even annoying ones.

“Shh everything is gonna be ok, my brave boy.” His mother cooed brushing her fingers through his hair. He didn't even notice when he started to sob. “You can tell no one what had happened to you today. Do you understand?”

Alec slowly looked up into his mother’s big, tears filled eyes. “But… he hurt me” was all he could say before another cry break from him.

“I know my boy” she said kissing his template. “But it doesn’t have to hurt so much, just next time don’t fight them. You are strong Alexander. You can endure it… you have to”

Alec froze. Is this really what he is suppose to do now? “Is this what you do mom?” he asked slowly, suppressing anger boiling deep in his guts, trying hard not to wake up his siblings with his breaking voice. “Letting them do what they want with you, carry another life for them, and later let them sell it as a… sex toy? How can you let this happen to your own kids? How can you still carry this baby knowing its future?” He asked looking at her with his dark, cold blue eyes filled with tears and anger.

She didn’t respond immediately, taking her time to think on the answer. “What else can I do?” She asked sadly. “It’s not like I can magically stop being pregnant. And I could never kill my own baby”

For a long moment they both sinked in silence until Alec lowered his eyes with shame of his own words. “I’m sorry mom. I didn’t mean to… I…” he started but Maryse stopped him by putting a soft kiss on his forehead. Then she just hugged him tightly and start humming something he remembered from his early childhood bouncing their bodies together back and forward.

“Mom?” Alec spoke as low as he could after some time when the sounds quiet down and movement stopped. He actually hoped that she was already asleep yet he still felt the urge to voice his question. He swallowed hard and asked “What is an Omega?”

The woman opened her eyes and froze looking at the top of her sons head. She slowly closed the distance between them and took a deep breath in Alec’s neck and Alec could smell how her mood changed. From warm delicate vanilla smell that always calmed him down to sharp metallic one that scarred him a little. Then she let him go from her embrace and moved away as far as her bed allowed her.

“Just another secret to keep.” She answered with voice as cold as ice.

**Author's Note:**

> This boy have to be happy so don't worry.  
> Thanks for reading, comments helps a lot and kudos makes my day better and my better day is better life for Alec.


End file.
